User talk:UKIkarus
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:87.224.82.218 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 13:07, September 19, 2011 Hello Hello and welcome to the wiki! I understand that you are Daryl Howard from the Gemini team. It's great to have you here. Would you mind if users were able to ask you questions about the team, the robot, and your experiences on the show? Christophee (talk) 13:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) REPLY Not at all Christophee, I am currently at work and am unable to respond however when I return from work I will be more than happy to respond to any enquiries that people may have. UKIkarus Thanks for the reply and for agreeing to answer people's questions. Thanks also for the additional information you added to Gemini's page. We really appreciate roboteers coming along to help us out. Out of curiosity, how exactly did you come across the wiki in the first place? Just one minor additional thing: when you post a message on talk pages, could you please sign your comments by adding four ~ signs to the end? Thank you. Christophee (talk) 13:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Christophee Not a problem, I found it while looking for images of our bot on Google as it would happen. when I noticed that the activity was still quite recent I thought I would correct my name a few typos and make a few contributions here and there. I will look into other pages as soon as I get back, I must be off as I have things to do. UKIkarus 13:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki, Daryl. It'll be great to hear about your experiences on the show--Shayfan 16:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Just popping by to say hello, I'm sure you'll see more of me if you choose to stick around. Just one question from me, why did your Pinball trophy appear on Ebay? Matt(Talk) 17:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pinball Trophy Unfortunately Brian Fountain the co-driver for the other half of Gemini moved to Scotland, my father agreed to allow him to take a trophy and one half of Gemini with him we were disappointed to find the trophy on E-Bay a few years later. UKIkarus 09:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) --UKIkarus (talk) 11:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I am still about, in case anyone wishes to get in touch Hi daryl, I am a roboteer who would love Gemini in my hw collection. It was gemini that turned my watching the show to building and competing, would your dad consider selling the half he has? I would love to display it at robot events for all to see. I wouldn't be looking to compete with it. I know Brian still has the other half as I spoke to him on facebook. I would love to bring the 2 halfs back together! Or if it had too much sentimental value would you consider building a replica?Ady347 (talk) 14:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC)